Special Supper
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [For #RedSnow Event & Untuk Event Makan Malam] Hari ini adalah hari di mana Shirayuki pertama kali datang ke Clarines setahun yang lalu. Zen ingin memperingati hari itu dengan Shirayuki. Karena itulah, dia sengaja datang ke Lyrias dan menyiapkan sebuah makan malam romantis untuk kekasih berambut merahnya itu.


**Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayukihime** © **Akizuki Sorata**

 **This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

 **.**

 _Dedicated to_

 _ **Red Snow Event**_

 **.**

 _Dan dipersembahkan juga untuk_

 _ **Event Makan Malam**_

 **.**

Happy Reading ^.^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang biasa saja bagi Zen. Cuaca Clarines secerah hari-hari biasanya. Pekerjaan yang ditanganinya juga masih menumpuk seperti biasanya. Mitsuhide dan Kiki juga setia menemaninya mengerjakan tugasnya, sama seperti biasanya.

Ya, semuanya terasa biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Itulah yang awalnya Zen pikirkan sampai salah satu ajudannya berbicara tiba-tiba.

"Ah! Bukannya kejadian itu sekitar minggu-minggu ini. Benar, kan, Kiki?" celetuk Mitsuhide.

Kiki menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, mencoba memikirkan arah pembicaraan rekan kerjanya itu. "Kejadian itu ya? Iya, hari ini tepatnya."

Mitsuhide menghela napas panjang. "Waktu terasa cepat sekali berlalu. Ternyata sudah setahun. Selama itu, banyak sekali hal yang terjadi, kan?"

"Hm."

Zen yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar merasa sedikit bingung. Dahinya mengerut mendengar percakapan kedua ajudannya itu. "Peristiwa apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya sambil menelaah dokumen yang ada di mejanya.

Mitsuhide memutar tubuhnya cepat. "Eh? Kau tidak ingat peristiwa itu, Zen?"

"Apa?"

"Ini hari bersejerah. Tepat setahun saat kau tanpa sengaja memakan apel beracun dari Pangeran Raji," terang Mitsuhide. "Aku masih ingat bagaimana caramu mengancam Pangeran Raji waktu itu."

Alis Zen berkedut saat mendengar penjelasan Mitsuhide. Gerakan tangannya segera berhenti. Adik dari Izana itu berdiri tiba-tiba dan membuat Mitsuhide sedikit kaget. "Arrghh!" geramnya tiba-tiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya?"

"Zen? Kau kenapa?"

Berusaha tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Mitsuhide, Zen segera merapikan semua dokumennya dengan secepat kilat. "Kiki, Mitsuhide, tolong pisahkan dokumen-dokumen ini dari yang terpenting hingga yang tidak terlalu penting. Aku akan mengerjakan yang penting saja hari ini. Sisanya akan aku kerjakan setelah urusanku selesai."

"Dimengerti!" sahut kedua ajudannya dengan kompak.

Melihat Zen yang berjalan menuju pintu, Mitsuhide bertanya, "Kau mau kemana, Zen?" Tapi Zen tidak menghiraukannya.

"Eh? Dia mau kemana?" tanya Mitsuhide kepada Kiki saat Zen sudah pergi dari ruangan kerjanya.

"Menemui Yang Mulia Raja mungkin," sahut Kiki datar.

"Untuk apa?"

Masih dengan intonasi yang sama, Kiki menyahut, "Meminta izin untuk pergi ke Lyrias, kurasa."

Belum sempat Mitsuhide bertanya kembali, Kiki membuka suaranya lebih dulu. "Dia pasti ingin menemui Shirayuki. Hari ini tepat setahun saat Shirayuki datang ke Clarines."

"Eh?"

Kiki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Mitsuhide. Laki-laki itu hanya mengingat peristiwa peracunan itu tanpa mengingat peristiwa yang lebih penting lagi.

* * *

o0o

* * *

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya karena menemui Anda tanpa pemberitahuan, Yang Mulia," kata Zen sopan saat ia sampai di ruangan Raja dari Kerajaan Clarines.

Sebelum menatap wajah kakaknya, Zen membungkuk hormat terlebih dulu. Anehnya Zen tidak mendapati wajah terganggu dari Izana, yang ada adalah sebuah wajah ceria yang sepertinya sedang menyiapkan ide jahil untuk adiknya.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali kau kemari, adikku. Aku baru saja ingin memanggilmu," ucap Izana dari kursi kebesarannya. Satu tangannya menumpu kepalanya sedangkan kakinya terlipat.

Zen menaikkan satu alisnya, "Ada gerangan apa Anda ingin memanggil saya?"

Izana hanya tersenyum sambil memanggil anak buahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, anak buahnya kembali sambil membawa dua buah kotak. Satu kotak yang cukup besar dan satunya adalah kotak kecil.

"Aku ingin menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke Lyrias. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Haki mengirimiku surat. Dia memintaku untuk mengirimi beberapa buku," terang Izana.

Kenapa semuanya bisa kebetulan seperti ini? Pikir Zen. "Baik, saya mengerti," sahut Zen akhirnya.

"Lalu? Apa yang membawamu datang kemari, Zen?" Izana menampilkan senyum jahil di wajahnya kembali. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin pergi menemui Shirayuki?"

Mata Zen sedikit membesar ketika mendengar tebakan kakaknya. Kakaknya terkadang bisa menebak hal yang ingin ia lakukan apalagi kalau menyangkut Shirayuki. Melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba terdiam, Izana yakin kalau tebakannya benar.

"Kebetulan sekali rupanya."

"Hn?"

"Kotak besar itu untuk Haki. Sedangkan kotak kecil ini akan kuberikan kepadamu, Zen. Nikmati berdua dengan Shirayuki."

Wajah Zen seketika memerah padahal ia tidak tahu apa isi dari kotak tersebut. "Akan saya kerjakan."

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Zen. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari ruanganku," titah Izana kemudian.

Zen menunduk hormat kembali dan akhirnya keluar dari ruangan yang ditempati oleh penguasa Kerajaan Clarines tersebut.

* * *

o0o

* * *

Siang itu juga Zen dan beberapa anak buahnya berangkat ke Lyrias, tak lupa dengan ditemani oleh dua ajudan setianya. Perjalanan ke distrik yang merupakan wilayah di sayap timur dari Kastil Wistal itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

"Pangeran Zen, tolong gunakan jubah hangat Anda," peringatan dari Mitsuhide di tengah jalan membuyarkan lamunan Zen. Memang benar, udara sudah mulai dingin dan itu menandakan bahwa mereka sudah mulai dekat dengan Lyrias.

"Mungkin sekitar dua jam lagi kita akan sampai di Distrik Akademi Lyrias," tambah Kiki dan membuat Zen semakin bersemangat.

Sambil menggunakan jubahnya, Zen berkata, "Aku tidak sabar melihat wajah kaget Shirayuki saat melihatku."

"Aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang," ucap Mitsuhide.

Mungkin karena Zen terlalu gembira, tanpa terasa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang Akademi. Matanya menyusuri distrik yang mengalami musim salju sepanjang tahun itu. Lyrias yang selalu putih dan sangat cantik.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran Zen," sapa si penjaga gerbang. "Nona Haki sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya."

"Hn, baiklah," sahut Zen sambil turun dari kudanya. Setelah Mitsuhide dan Kiki berada di sampingnya, barulah Zen berjalan menuju ke ruangan Kepala dari Distrik Akademi ini.

Selama berjalan, Zen hanya terdiam. Laki-laki berusia sembilan belas tahun itu sedang memikirkan apa yang akan ia ucapkan ketika bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Paling tidak untuk hari ini ia ingin melakukan hal yang spesial. Tapi apa?

"Wah, Master. Kenapa Anda ada di sini?" celetuk seseorang tiba-tiba.

Zen bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. "Yo, Obi."

Obi tersenyum jahil melihat Zen. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa Anda tidak memberitahu Nona Muda kalau Anda akan datang kemari?"

"Diamlah, Obi. Sekarang kau sebaiknya ikut aku saja," titah Zen. Karena kalau ia melepaskan Obi dari jangkauannya, bisa-bisa laki-laki itu akan membeberkan keberadaannya kepada Shirayuki.

Obi hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan mengikuti tuannya itu. Begitu sampai di depan ruangan miliki Haki, Zen dan rombongannya itu segera dipersilahkan masuk.

Ia disambut oleh seorang wanita yang merupakan tunangan dari Raja Clarines. "Terima kasih Anda sudah datang jauh-jauh kemari, Pangeran," ucap wanita itu sopan.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan buku-buku dari kakakku untukmu," sahut Zen.

Wanit bernama Haki itu tersenyum. "Tentu. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita minum teh? Suhu di Lyrias sangat dingin, kan?"

Zen menyetujui saran itu. Dengan sopan, Haki menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Zen dan secangkir lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan tiga ajudan Zen hanya bisa berdiri di belakang tempat duduk Zen demi sopan santun.

"Aku dengar dari Raja Izana, Anda datang kemari untuk menemui apoteker kami juga, benar begitu?" tanya Haki membuka percakapan.

Alis Zen terkedut. Kakaknya itu ternyata sudah menyebarkan berita ini dengan seenaknya saja.

"Anda tenang saja, aku merahasiakan kedatangan Anda kemari. Terutama dari gadis bernama Shirayuki itu," tambah Haki sambil tertawa kecil.

Apa ini hanya perasaan Zen saja atau sifat jahil kakaknya memang sudah menular kepada tunangan kakaknya ini. Dia seperti berbicara dengan Izana versi perempuan.

"Benar, aku ingin menemuinya," sahut Zen akhirnya.

"Mungkin Anda ingin memberinya kejutan sebagai peringatan kedatangan dia ke Clarines setahun yang lalu?"

Zen hampir saja tersedak dengan minumannya. "Ke-kenapa—"

"Raja Izana yang memberitahuku di suratnya," ucap Haki sebelum Zen menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Zen hanya terdiam sambil meminum habis tehnya. "Sepertinya urusanku sudah selesai, aku ingin undur diri dulu."

Haki berdiri mendahului Zen. "Tentu saja, Pangeran."

Begitu Zen sudah berdiri dari duduknya, Haki berbicara kembali. "Bukannya sekarang sudah hampir jam makan malam? Bagaimana kalau Anda menyiapkan makan malam romantis untuk gadis itu?"

Mata Zen mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Bukannya itu ide bagus, Master? Nona Muda pasti menyukainya," Obi ikut menimpali.

"Tapi apa di sekitar sini ada tempat yang tidak terlalu dingin? Makan malam di luar ruangan pasti terlihat romantis, bukan begitu, Kiki?"

Kiki hanya mengangguk untuk menyetujui ucapan Mitsuhide.

"Sepertinya aku punya tempat yang sesuai untuk itu," ucap Haki akhirnya. "Tempat yang berada di dalam ruangan tapi sekaligus juga bisa membuat kalian merasa berada di luar ruangan."

"Wah, kalau begitu tempat itu saja," putus Mitsuhide. Mereka kemudian sibuk berbicara mengenai hal-hal apa saja yang harus disiapkan. Tanpa menyadari bahwa tokoh utama dari makan malam ini hanya berdiam diri dan merasa sedikit terintimidasi. Padahal ia yang ingin memberi kejutan kepada Shirayuki tapi kenapa semua orang juga ingin mengambil bagian?

"Kalau begitu, aku yang bertugas untuk mengantar Nona Muda ke sana. Nah, Master, Anda sebaiknya menunggu dia di sana," ucap Obi di akhir percakapan sambil mengerling jahil ke arah Zen.

* * *

o0o

* * *

"Ryuu, kau yakin tidak mau ikut makan malam denganku?" tanya Shirayuki untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Laki-laki berumur dua belas tahun itu hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan pekerjaannya. Ryuu memang seperti itu, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti dengan pekerjaannya sebelum puas. Sedangkan Shirayuki harus menahan rasa penasarannya dengan tanaman Olin Maris yang sedang mereka selidiki karena rasa laparnya.

Gadis itu merapatkan jaketnya saat keluar dari gedung tempatnya bekerja. Baru saja ia akan masuk ke sebuah restoran, tangannya ditarik lebih dulu oleh Obi. "Nona Muda, ayo ikut denganku."

"E-eh? Obi, kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Shirayuki sambil berusaha menarik tangannya.

Obi pun akhirnya melepas tangan dari Shirayuki. "Baik, baik, aku tidak akan menarikmu, tapi kau harus ikut denganku."

"Kemana?" Shirayuki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu," sahut Obi.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, Obi malah menarik tangan Shirayuki kembali dan kali ini akhirnya gadis itu menyerah. Sebenarnya hari ini Shirayuki sangat lelah dan ia ingin mengisi energinya dengan makan malam enak tapi sekarang ia malah harus ditarik-tarik Obi.

Ini pasti akibat dari rasa lelah yang ia rasakan sehingga Shirayuki tidak sadar ia sudah sampai di suatu gedung yang ada di Lyrias. "Kita sudah sampai, Nona Muda. Orang yang ingin bertemu denganmu ada di dalam," ucap Obi sambil tersenyum miring dan meninggalkan Shirayuki sendiri di depan pintu.

Shirayuki hanya berdiri terdiam di depan pintu yang tingginya hampir tiga meter itu. Akhirnya gadis itu membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali setelah berada di dalam.

Dia sampai di sebuah ruangan yang atapnya terbuat dari kaca. Suasananya terlihat begitu cantik. Keadaan di luar sudah mulai gelap, hampir sama dengan keadaan ruangan ini. Hanya ada penerangan berupa lilin dibantu dengan sinar bulan purnama yang menembus atap kaca.

"Shirayuki," ucap seseorang pelan.

Gadis yang namanya disebut itu melihat sekeliling ruangan tapi tidak berhasil menemukan sang pemilik suara. Baru saja ia ingin berbalik, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Eh?"

"Shirayuki, aku merindukanmu," ucap sang pemilik tangan.

Mata Shirayuki membesar saat mengenali suara itu. "Z-Zen?" tanyanya terbata-bata. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Seketika itu juga, Shirayuki segera membalik tubuhnya hingga matanya bisa bertemu dengan mata milik adik dari Izana tersebut. Sama seperti yang Zen rasakan, Shirayuki juga sangat merindukan pangerannya itu.

Dengan lembut, Zen membawa Shirayuki ke dalam rengkuhannya. Menenggelamkan tubuh Shirayuki dalam kungkungan kedua lengannya. Kepalanya sendiri ia istirahatkan di lekukan leher gadis itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Shirayuki," ulang Zen.

Gadis bermata hijau itu balas memeluk Zen, wajahnya bersemu merah dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca karena ia begitu gembira. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Zen."

"Hei, kau ingat sekarang hari apa?" tanya Zen masih sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

Tapi karena mendengar pertanyaan aneh Zen, Shirayuki terpaksa merenggangkan pelukan mereka guna melihat wajah Zen. "Hari apa? Jumat kurasa?"

Zen menahan tawanya ketika mendengar jawaban Shirayuki. "Kau serius sekali. Maksudku bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat? Setahun yang lalu, kau datang ke Clarines untuk pertama kalinya bersamaku," terang Zen.

Gadis yang berada dalam pelukan Zen itu tersenyum lebar ketika mengingatnya. "Benar juga. Jadi, karena itulah akhirnya kau datang kemari? Apa kau mendapat izin dari Yang Mulia? Jangan bilang kau kabur dengan meloncati gerbang kerajaan?"

Zen tertawa mendengarnya diikuti dengan tawa Shirayuki. "Tenang, tenang, aku pergi dengan izin kakakku. Aku tidak berani melanggar peraturannya. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja, karena aku tahu kau akan selalu berada di samping Beliau sebagai orang yang akan selalu melindunginya bahkan dengan nyawamu sendiri," balas Shirayuki tersenyum lembut.

Zen membalas senyuman itu. "Jadi, aku menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untuk menyambut hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan?"

Shirayuki memalingkan wajahnya ke arah meja bulat yang berada di tengah ruangan. "Saat berada di luar tadi aku benar-benar merasa lelah, tapi saat melihatmu, rasa lelahku hilang," ucap Shirayuki sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Aku juga. Saat memelukmu, rasa lelahku seakan-akan menguap."

Shirayuki tersenyum melihat wajah Zen yang memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat tadi. "Apa kau yang menyiapkan semua makanan ini, Zen?" tanya Shirayuki sambil memperhatikan semua hiasan dan makanan yang ada di atas meja.

Lilin yang berada di pusat meja dengan vas berisi bunga mawar merah di sebelahnya. Dua buah gelas besar jus jeruk, roti, sup, dan hidangan utama berupa daging bakar. Semuanya diletakkan rapi di atas taplak meja berenda.

"Menurutmu?" tanya laki-laki itu balik.

Shirayuki tertawa kecil, "Aku rasa Mitsuhide dan Kiki yang menyiapkan semua ini. Mereka tidak akan mungkin membiarkan dirimu melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Tebakanmu benar. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam sambil melihat mereka bergerak berkeliling," ucap Zen sambil meminum jus jeruknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga harus berterimakasih kepada mereka berdua."

Zen hanya mengangguk dan mulai mencoba sup dan juga roti. "Ini enak, Shirayuki."

"Kau terlihat sangat kelaparan, Zen." Shirayuki tertawa kecil sambil mulai menyuap supnya sendiri.

Selagi menelan rotinya, Zen menatap Shirayuki. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Sudah berhasil menghilangkan racun Olin Maris?"

"Sedang dalam proses. Aku yakin dalam waktu dua tahun, kami akan berhasil melakukannya. Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana seandainya cahaya bunga itu jika diletakkan di sepanjang jalan Lyrias," terang Shirayuki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Zen tersenyum senang melihat mata Shirayuki yang seakan-akan bersinar itu. "Aku bisa membayangkannya. Lyrias yang selalu berhias salju putih pasti akan sangat indah dengan cahaya keperakan Olin Maris."

"Pasti Lyrias akan menjadi sangat terkenal setelah itu," tambah Shirayuki. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakannya, kan?" Kali ini, Zen memotong daging bakarnya dan memakannya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mitsuhide dan Kiki tidak pernah membiarkanku beristirahat, kakakku juga sama saja."

"Terdengar seperti rutinitasmu yang biasa, Zen," balas Shirayuki sambil memakan daging bakarnya. Senyum gadis itu melebar saat rasa daging bakar itu meleleh di mulutnya dan hal itu tak luput dari perhatian Zen. Dalam hatinya, Zen bersyukur karena menuruti semua saran yang diberikan kepadanya tadi.

Ada yang berkata kalau waktu akan cepat berlalu kalau kau sedang merasa bahagia atau sedang bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Dan itulah yang Zen rasakan sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja semua makanan yang disiapkan untuk mereka sudah habis dan hanya menyisakan kotak pemberian Izana yang masih ada di atas meja.

"Jadi, kau masih tetap dengan keputusanmu yang dulu?" tanya Zen sambil memperhatikan Shirayuki yang membuka kotak pemberian Izana.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis, "Iya, Zen. Karena itu, tunggu aku. Aku akan segera sampai di tempatmu berada. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu."

Wajah Zen memerah mendengar pernyataan itu. Mereka berdua kemudian tertawa kecil untuk menyingkirkan suasana canggung yang tiba-tiba tercipta di antara mereka.

"Wah, ini cokelat," ucap Shirayuki setelah ia membuka kotak pemberian Izana. Cokelat-cokelat kecil itu terlihat begitu menggiurkan di matanya. "Boleh aku mencobanya?"

"Tentu, Shirayuki," sahut Zen cepat. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikirannya saat melihat Shirayuki memakan cokelat itu. Kenapa dia merasa hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?

Alisnya berkedut saat memori tidak menyenangkan melintas di pikirannya. "Tunggu, ja—"

Ah, tapi terlambat. Shirayuki sudah menelan satu cokelat itu. Gadis itu memekik pelan ketika ia menelan cokelat pemberian Izana itu. "Akh! Ada alkohol di dalamnya, Zen."

"Sudah kuduga, aku baru saja akan menghentikanmu." Zen hanya menghela napas. Kakaknya itu benar-benar tidak berubah. Ternyata dia masih tetap suka menjahili dirinya.

Ini adalah salah satu kesamaan yang dimiliki oleh Zen dan Shirayuki. Mereka sama-sama tidak bisa tahan terhadap alkohol. Mereka akan mabuk dengan mudah walau hanya meminum sedikit alkohol.

"Shirayuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zen khawatir saat melihat wajah gadis itu memerah. Pria berambut perak itu kemudian menggeser kursinya mendekat ke arah Shirayuki.

Sekarang kepala Shirayuki mulai bergoyang tak tentu arah. Sedangkan Zen hanya bisa mengutuk kakaknya di dalam hati. Sepertinya sejak awal, kakaknya itu tidak ingin membiarkan Zen bahagia seorang diri.

"Zen ... kau bergoyang-goyang," gumam Shirayuki sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Kepalamu yang bergoyang-goyang," balas Zen sambil memegang kedua pundak kekasihnya, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi efek alkohol yang ia makan. Ya ampun, sepertinya kadar alkohol dalam cokelat itu terlalu tinggi. Ia jadi ingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika dirinyalah yang menjadi korban dari cokelat pemberian kakaknya.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Shirayuki sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya dan tertidur di atas meja.

Melihat itu, Zen hanya bisa menghela napas. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil sambil memandang wajah Shirayuki yang terlelap. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar memerah sama seperti warna rambutnya. Dikecupnya pelan dahi gadis itu dengan penuh sayang.

"Zen ... Zen ... aku pasti ...," igau gadis itu tiba-tiba. "Pasti ... akan menuju tempat ... di mana kau berada ... Zen," racaunya.

Senyum Zen makin lebar ketika mendengarnya. Bahkan dalam tidurnya, Shirayuki tetap memikirkannya.

"Aku tidak akan hanya berdiam diri sambil menunggumu, Shirayuki. Aku juga akan menarikmu semakin mendekat ke arahku," ucap Zen sambil membelai rambut merah kekasihnya itu.

"Akan kubuat suatu tempat dimana kita bisa selalu bersama, Shirayuki. Aku dan kau akan selalu bersama selamanya," tambah Zen lagi.

"Zen ... aku mencintaimu." Sedangkan Shirayuki masih tetap mengigau dalam tidurnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-THE END-**

 _ **A/N: Akhirnya saya bisa membuat fanfic di fandom ini juga :) Ceritanya ini berdasarkan manga ya... Jadi, maaf buat yang hanya mengikuti animenya, kalian terpaksa terkena banyak spoiler di sini. Dimulai dari Izana yang sudah jadi Raja bahkan sudah punya tunangan sampe Shirayuki yang sekarang bekerja di Lyrias, jadi dia & Zen harus LDR-an hehe...**_

 _ **Fanfic ini juga saya ikutkan di dua event sekaligus :) Dan untuk semua yang sudah baca, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, jangan kapok baca fanfic-fanfic saya ya~~ Oh ya, jangan lupa buat ninggalin komentar-komentar kalian di kotak review ya... ^^**_


End file.
